It All Happens On Top Of The Empire State Building
by iamagleek101
Summary: What happens when an average guy from California gets all the governments secrets planted in his head? Will he keep his cool or go of the edge with insanity? A take on the TV Show Chuck!


_**CHAPTER 1**_

On top of the Empire State Building should be a lovely viewing point of New York. Not a near death experience with the Russian army. Katherine Lowell was unfortunately having a near death experience with the deadly Russian Army. She was fighting for her life, just to serve her country. While she was trying to distract the army, her partner Jacob Casey was trying to defuse the bomb taped to the spiky fence, but if he makes one fatal move will blow the fence, and walkway off, then Jacob and Katherine would plummet to the ground, as they both could see that the five army members had parachutes so throwing the army members of the 86th floor wasn't an option. But if the Russians caught them they would take them up even higher before throwing them off: the 102nd floor.

" Two minutes and counting" the bomb bleated.

" How do you destroy this thing?" Jacob yelled to Katherine. But she couldn't hear him because she was still trying to keep the Russians busy. Finally Jacob defused the bomb, but as soon as the Russians saw the defused bomb they looked very panicked, so panicked in fact that they jumped right off the building.

" Why is it always Russians?" Katherine asked. All Jacob seemed to manage was a limp shrug. At that exact time Katherine phone started beeping. " Hello, Yes, We'll be right there!" Katherine said to the other person on the phone. She hung up the phone with click. " General Leveram wants us back at Castle in two hours, she has something big to tell us!" Jacob understood and nodded. There was just one problem: How were they going to get down, they had climbed up the side, but it was now broad daylight it would look a little awkward if there were two twenty five year olds abseiling down one of the most tallest buildings especially from the 86th floor and they couldn't just use the elevators because, well the Empire State Building wasn't open for the morning yet. It was only 7:00am and the building didn't open till 8:00am. They would just have to be really careful on how they get off the top floor.

Finally they got off the building by waiting until it opened and pretending they had been stuck over night. They jumped into their van and began the half an hour drive to their headquarters under the Statue of Liberty.

Once they reached the island they went towards the statue and Katherine grabbed her keycard and scanned it up against the side of the building, where no one was. Then a secret passage opened in the side of the building, and Jacob and Katherine walked in to their secret headquarters: Castle.

Jacob switched the monitor on and a lady with brown hair in a nice tight bun came onto the screen. " Yes Agents Casey and Lowell" she said briskly.

" You wanted to see us General?" Jacob replied

" Ah yes the new program we were keeping locked up seems to have been stolen all we have of the offender is this short shot on the security cam" she replied. She switched off the monitor and instead came up a video of a man about Jacob's age. He had cropped black hair with gold tips and a very muscular, fit body. As soon as she saw the man on the monitor, Katherine new who it was.

"Isn't that Jonah Hendricks the number one agent in the CIA?" she said thinking out aloud.

" I'm afraid it is!" General Leveram said sadly coming back onto the screen. " We are not sure what was going through his mind at the time, but he downloaded it onto a devise, but once we got there it had been sent to a civilian via email."

" Do we know who the person is?" asked Jacob looking puzzled.

" Well from looking at the device we have the name of the person: Justin Howler!"

_***MEANWHILE IN CALIFORNIA**__*****_

"HOWLER" screamed Cody Baxter. At 49 he was a very aggressive boss. Justin Howler came running in an instant unaware that there was a stolen CIA program waiting in his laptop at home. " Yes Cody." He replied cautiously.

" I thought I already told you I want these computer geeks to be ready for Mr. Frater to come into the store they look like a pack of wild monkeys!" he yelled right in Justin's face.

" Yes Cody I'll go see what's going on" he replied trying to sound as professional as possible.

When Justin went into the storage room he probably wished he hadn't. Standing on the table was Abdul Patel and next to him was his delusional best friend Larry Bickmore. " We will not work unless you give us more food!" Abdul screamed to the computer nerds.

"Guys, I don't want to make you feel nervous but Mr. Frater is coming in about five minutes so if you want to keep your jobs I suggest you get to work!" Justin yelled over Abdul. They all instantly froze and ran back out into the store. At that exact moment Mr. Frater, the owner of The Buy More the biggest electronic store in California, was stepping into the store. "CODY" he screamed out. Cody came running no one ever saw him like this unless of course Mr. Frater was here.

"Yes Mr. Frater" Cody replied nervously.

" I want to know the sale prices for this month!" Mr. Frater replied sternly.

" Um well so far we are up by about 70% which means we are still the most brought from electronic store in California." Cody said. Mr. Frater nodded satisfactorily. He went around for his monthly inspection of the store nodded when he saw the clean aisles, laughed when he saw the kid's corner and smiled at the comfy sofas. The only thing he didn't seem pleased about was the state of the storage room. It was a mess from Abdul and Larry's protest practice. " The store looks fantastic except for this disgusting storage room, so Cody get someone to clean this up!" he said approvingly. He left the store, and as soon he stepped into his car, the nerds led by Abdul and Larry started to run amuck Cody seemed to not care as he quickly retreated to his office, obviously wanting Justin to handle it. All Justin was thinking about was going home and playing video games with his best friend Max Thomas, until late or until his sister Lauren told Max to get lost. After about two hours Justin's shift was over and he was supposed to go and pick up Max from his mum's place. Yes you heard right he still lives with his mummy. " Come on Max, we got to get there before Lauren does she wants to throw this huge party for my birthday!" he yelled out to Max as he came into his room. Luckily Lauren and her boyfriend Jason weren't home. Justin and Max started playing Twisted Wizards 5. As soon as they were about to reach level 4 Lauren burst through the door. "Come on, Justin I have organized a huge party for you." She said excitedly

"Well Lauz it's just that I don't know anyone because you invited you and Jason's friends no of mine." Justin replied. Lauren hadn't seemed to be listening and dragged Justin out of her room. " Oh and you get lost." She called out to Max from the hallway. Max silently climbed out of the window and closed the window behind him. Justin went and endured two hours of his sisters 'Birthday Party'! When he came back into his bedroom he went straight to get his laptop to check his emails. flashed onto his screen. " Hmmm haven't heard from him in awhile!" Justin said to himself. He clicked open the email and thousands of pictures flashed up on the screen. Justin tried to pull away but his eyes just stayed glued to the screen. He seemed to be staring at that screen forever, but when the pictures stopped coming he fell asleep right then and there.

As soon as Justin shut his eyes his alarm went off. Justin had been looking at those pictures from 9:45 at night until 7:30 in the morning. All Justin was thinking was "tired and head hurts!"


End file.
